


Finding out A

by Gleegirl28



Series: Pretty little ......... [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: Disclaimer i don't own pretty little liars.





	Finding out A

It was 8:00pm the SOS was sent out to meet up at the park to Finlay tarp A and end this nightmare once and has they all arrived at the park no was there but Alison she was siting on the slide with scared look on her face. Did she know something about A .

"Ali." Aria called out has she walked over to her just she was about to put her hand on Ali shoulder there was voice.

"Your going to lose this war." Said the voice

The girls looked behind Ali this was A dressed in a black hoodie and wearing a white mask

"the voice sounds male ." Said Emily jumping to her feet Has she climbed up behind him it was struggle to take his mask when Hanna jumped in to help her A was losing the fight has Aria and Spencer grabbed his arms and Emily ripped off the mask. Who could it be but Lucas this made Hanna so upset.

"Lucas how could you." Said Hanna she could feel tears hit her faces.

"Because you girls had it come all of you even Alison but there's more of us not just me and we all want Alison dead for making are life a livening hell on earth." Said Lucas

"Did you have something to do with Maya death?" Emily asked him

"Lucas answer the question." Hanna told him

"No" Lucas told them

"Then her killed her?" Emily asked

"Paige and moan killed her." Lucas told them

"How?" Hanna asked him

"They shot her in the back the head." Said Lucas

"Wears her bodied then." Aria asked

"She Noel family cabin up at the lake in body bag." Said Lucas

has Spencer pulled out her phone to make phone call.

" who you calling?" Aria asked

"The cops." Said Spencer

"911 what your emergency." Said a women's

"Yea we need cops down here at the rosewood park." Spencer told the women

"Ok miss your name?" Asked the women

"It's Spencer Hastings." She told the women

"Alight stay wear you are the police are the way." The women told.

2 second later the police putting Lucas in the back of the squad car to take him to the polices station for question with girl flowing them with Ali in Aria car. Has they walked in the station Lucas was the first one to be question by detective Holbrook

"Hi Lucas I am detective Holbrook and I am just going to ask you a couple question." Holbrook told him

"Ok." Lucas said back

"Staring with the night that maya went missing. Wear where that night?" He asked Lucas

"At home doing homework." Lucas told him

"Do you know who killed her ?" He asked Lucas

"Yes I know who killed paige McCullers and mona vanderwaal." Said Lucas

"Why?" Asked Holbrook

"Paige waned revenge so she asked Mona to help her kill her I over them talking the said she knew to much." Lucas told him

"How they kill her ?" He asked

"Gunshot to the back of head and her body is up at Noel's cabin I can take you to her and tell you that Paige is at Mona's house." Said Lucas

"I need team to go up to Noel's cabin by the lake and to pay Mona vanderwaal a little visit her and Paige are both under arrested for Killing of Maya st. Germain." Said detective Holbrook over the phone.

Arriving at at the cabin the the girls were afraid has to what the police would find.

"We found her she up in the Attica in body bag." Said one of the police officers

Has detective Holbrook went to go take a look.

"Lucas was right she was shot in the back of head in a body bag." Said detective Holbrook looking down at maya dead body.

"Let's make the make the arrested." Said Garrett has he knocked on Mona door.

"Hello." Said Mona has she answered the

" you and miss. McCullers are being charged for the murder of Maya St. Germain you both have the right to remain silent anything you do or say will be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to a Lawyer if can't afforded one you will be appointed one." Said officer Reynolds has he put the handcuffs on them both.


End file.
